Ghosts of Halo
The Ghosts of Halo are unidentified and/or players that tend to spawn out of nowhere during Multiplayer games, exclusively sighted in Halo 2, Halo 3, ''and Halo: Reach.'' Such ghosts tend to behave bizarrely and possess odd features. Among other things, they do not carry gamertags, do not show up on the scoreboard, and move erratically. They can be hostile if provoked, though some have been known to attack actual players for no reason. On some occasions, they are also invulnerable and will not die. Cause Ghosts of Halo are caused by stress on the game engine due to lots of activity going on as well as severe network lag. Under the right conditions, it can cause a single player or multiple players to manifest as ghosts. To the ghost player, they are not aware of what's going on, but to many people it will seem downright bizarre. It seems in Halo: Reach you need to overload the map in order to artificially simulate the right conditions for a ghost to manifest. The same rule or some similar condition probably applies to the other Halo games.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrLvnGdbTxU The more players in the game, the more different the results will be of how the ghost manifests itself and it may not manifest in the perspective of every single player. Some players may see the ghost player, others may not. In some cases, parts of the player may become a ghost such as weapons while the rest of the player character remains visible. Firing the invisible weapon will still cause damage, but to non-ghost players, it will appear as if they are taking damage for no reason while the ghost will be completely unaware of what's happening. History In July 2006, a video[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nza2gdK1ZI YouTube - Ghost Of Lockout] was posted on YouTube by a user named "AfRoSaUcE," who claimed that the video was over a year old and was made by Jump Tactic's Anti Noob. The video, taken during an Xbox Live multiplayer match in Halo 2's map Lockout, depicts a white Spartan player jumping around and behaving erratically, and scoring kills that were credited to The Guardians; for the sake of brevity, a full description can be found below. The video quickly became popular, and speculations were raised that it was some form of mod. AfRoSaUcE denied the allegation, insisting that the phenomenon resulted from some kind of a network problem. Since the video's first appearance, several new videos have surfaced, each depicting characters without gamertags or running animations, and each exhibiting several Ghost-like traits. However, a number of mods have also surfaced, each providing most, if not all, of these exact traits. A later video shows a Ghost in Halo 3's map Blackout.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3STQ0VRH_es YouTube - Halo 3 - Ghost of Blackout] The video is described below. Recently a player called "Shadow" has claimed that it is not impossible for this to occur on an Xbox without any sort of System Link or Xbox Live. His "ghostly" encounter is as follows: Other "ghosts" have appeared on other maps. A clan called HollywoodHalo once filmed the "Ghost of Turf," which possessed similar characteristics to the one seen in Lockout. The most interesting thing about this occurrence is that two ghosts appeared when two people lagged out of the game. It was this that revealed that these two ghosts were caused by extreme lag, or a mod. Another recent encounter happened to AllergicRook9. He quotes, "Whenever I make a new map in forge world,even when I'm alone, the first time I play the map something kills me!" "Supernatural" Abilities Ghosts of Halo seem to have some "supernatural" traits that the normal players don't have. Some of these are: *They do not show up on the scoreboard. *Their kills are often credited to The Guardians. *They can perform tricks and super jumps with ease. *They can teleport to any location on the map at any time. *They can mimic the movements of other players. *They can take the shape of anyone they meet. *They seem to have working AI . *They can be docile or aggressive. *They never miss when shooting. *In some cases, they are invulnerable. Some videos, however, show them being killed. *In Halo 3, medals are not awarded when Ghosts are killed. For example, meleeing a Ghost to death will not earn players the Beat Down Medal. This trait is shared with bots on modded maps. *They have unlimited ammo and can switch weapons with extreme speed. However, they still have to reload. *They may spawn with any weapons, regardless of the weapon sets on map. *They can appear during Forge on Local Play, but have also been sighted on Xbox Live. *They have no walking animation, turning, or falling animations, and appear to slide along the ground. *They do, however, have a jumping animation. *They can play as a Spartan, an Elite, or a Monitor (which is a player in Edit Mode on Forge). Spartan "ghosts" are the most common. *They can have their own color, even during team games. *They are known to be transparent sometimes. *They can appear as allies or enemies on the motion sensor. They sometimes also appear as vehicles on the Tracker or they don't appear on the map at all. *They can spawn Forge Objects and equipment out of thin air. *They always stay facing in the direction they were when they spawned. When they fire or melee at players, they "snap" to aim at the victim, rather than turning smoothly like normal players; they sometimes "snap" when throwing grenades. **They tend to only face the cardinal directions. *They have omnidirectional vision, and do not need to look up or down. *They can throw unlimited grenades at any angle—including backwards, allowing them to stick a player standing behind them. *On some locations, they can jump up very high. *Sometimes they can make very loud, piercing sounds. *The ghost can easily dodge most grenade sticks; often, sticky grenades may bounce off of them. Ghost Sightings These are the major, and seemingly only, sightings of Ghosts of Halo. Some, excluding a small few (particularly the original sighting in Blackout), are probably fake. ''Halo 2'' Ghosts Ghost of Lockout A video, made by "Anti Noob," uploaded by "AfRoSaUcE," and described earlier in this article, was uploaded to YouTube on July 28, 2006. The video shows two players (Anti Noob and "The Underdogg") playing a Custom Game on Halo 2's map Lockout over Xbox Live. In the first part of the video, The Underdogg went to go eat, leaving his controller unattended. Anti Noob decided to "jump around" while he waited. As The Underdogg left, Anti Noob crouched and walked into a wall. As soon as he turned around, he saw that The Underdogg had been stuck with a Plasma grenade. After the resulting explosion occurred, an unidentified white Spartan glided to the corpse and threw another grenade, seemingly without noticing Anti Noob. The second, third, and fourth parts of the video all show the "ghost" sticking Anti Noob with grenades, with one part showing The Underdogg also being stuck again. The final part of the video shows Anti Noob fleeing from the ghost. When Anti Noob was eventually cornered, he decided to hide behind a Fusion coil. The ghost glided past him. When Anti Noob shifted to the side to check whether the ghost was still there, he saw that the ghost was right behind the Core. Panicking, Anti Noob backed up behind the Core, accidentally knocking it over. The resulting lack of an explosion allowed the ghost to—once again—stick Anti Noob with a grenade. In the video's description, AfRoSaUcE speculates that the "ghost" was a third player that had been affected by a network glitch. He states that such a network glitch would have prevented Anti Noob and The Underdogg from witnessing all of the hypothetical third player's actions; the third person would have seen himself walking, but the other two players saw him slide. The glitch also gave this hypothetical third player invincibility; some attribute the perfect grenade sticks to the glitch, but (assuming that the "network glitch" explanation is correct) the third player could have just been an expert with grenades. Ghost of Turf The Ghost of Turf was filmed by a clan known as "HollywoodHalo." This video is notable, as it shows two Ghosts, each firing at each other (and one of them dying). This contradicts other videos, which show invulnerable Ghosts. Prior to the Ghosts' appearances, two players (white-armored Spartans) lost connection. The Ghosts seen in this video may have been the result of a network glitch—two ordinary players, glitched off of the scoreboard and probably unaware of their "ghostly" appearances. Unconfirmed Halo 2 Sightings There have been numerous other sightings of ghosts in Halo 2, but none are confirmed or have enough evidence to back them up. Some may have happened, but may not have resulted from Ghosts of Halo. One of these accounts—which was probably a random glitch rather than a "ghost"—occurred on Midship during a two-player Slayer match; one player died of unknown causes after firing a Shotgun at the other. Another "ghost story," probably the result of extreme lag, took place on Ivory Tower, in the back hall: after one player was killed at the end of the hall, an exact copy of this player appeared out of the wall and continued sliding into the opposite wall. Ghost of Zanzibar Not much is known of this one. It has never been seen, but occasionally drops fusion coils on your heads. It's kills for some reason don't show up as anything, you just die. It also has been known to "attempt" at killing you. ''Halo 3'' Ghosts The now-disbanded clan "SRDP" claimed to have done extensive research on the Ghosts in Halo 3, and, despite multiple disproven sightings, have encountered actual Ghosts on Sandtrap, Guardian, and Valhalla. A modder on the SRDP's website claimed to have found coding for ghosts on all the mentioned maps as well as on Avalanche, where two ghosts were found, and on Blackout. Of the two Ghosts of Avalanche, one was an Elite wearing Ascetic armor, and the other was a Spartan wearing a Security Helmet. Another clan, "TGK," does much research on these ghosts. Although they have never found a true ghost, they have found a "half ghost" on Sandtrap. A rather older branch on Bungie.net called "FRLN" has supposedly been able to get close enough actually have recorded numerous sightings of rapidly changing Ghosts on Snowbound. Some of their primary researching teams are according to myth trying to actually manipulate the AI, for no known reasons as of late. The lack of information on the reason they are doing extensive research has reportedly led to many theories. Ghost of Blackout On April 25, 2008, another YouTube video[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3STQ0VRH_es YouTube: Halo 3- Ghost of Blackout] was posted. This video depicted a ghost on Halo 3's multiplayer map Blackout. Though the ghost was not invulnerable, it did lack a walking animation, gamertag, and scoreboard entry. It acted almost human-like, toying with the players; this helps support the theory that the ghosts are in some way actual players. Also in mid-2010 in Custom Games a player called GiantCJultimate saw overcharged plasma pistol shots from the center of the map. When he went to investigate he was stuck by a grenade. Another sighting by Skunk99999 and mr.0RANGE1548 states that they saw a ghost that would move explosives that they placed in forge. Even more eerie is that a player that looked exactly like mr.0RANGE1548 would drop out the air and assassinate Skunk99999 while mr.0RANGE1548 was on a different area on the map. mr.0RANGE1548 would walk through the middle of the map where the explosives were a fusion coil would explode for no reason with nothing near it. "We don't know what it was but the whatever is was, it was the scariest thing in halo to us." states Skunk99999. Ghost of Sandtrap Another Ghost supposedly exists in Sandtrap. It is known to carry a Spartan Laser and an Energy Sword, and believed to be extremely deadly but destructible. Rumors state that this Ghost can kill players just by making eye contact with them. The SDRP did extensive research on this ghost. Another ghost was recently discovered on Sandtrap.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDrCr31_dtk YouTube: Halo 3 - Ghost of Sandtrap][http://www.bungie.net/Online/Halo3UserContentDetails.aspx?h3fileid=79842277 Bungie.net: Halo 3 Files: Ghost-Sandtrap (film clip)] It takes the form of a pink Spartan carrying a Battle Rifle. Its appearance was short and it merely just stood still for a few seconds. This could be an in-game joke added by Bungie as a reference to the Red vs Blue character Donut, a Pink armored Spartan who has been brought to near death many times throughout the series. Other Ghost Appearances Numerous unproven stories of Ghosts in Halo 3 have been told. Valhalla and Sandtrap are supposedly major hot-spots for "ghost activity." On Valhalla, there is rumored to be a Spartan with an Energy Sword that haunts the downed Pelican; this Ghost is the most popular ghost next to the Ghost of Lockout, and it has been the target of many ghost hunts. On Sandtrap, it is said that an orange or yellow ghost haunts the map with a Spartan Laser. The Ghost of Sandtrap is the third most popular ghost. Minor ghost appearances or "poltergeists" (objects appearing out of nowhere and acting on their own) have also been witnessed. These include things such as: *Many people have reported seeing Elites appear out of nowhere and then disappear. Shooting at them does little or no damage at all. *There has also been a sighting on Cold Storage, which was claimed to have been a ghost wearing Active Camo. No evidence exists to verify this sighting. *Some people also reported sightings on the Halo 3 map Guardian.This ghost has ODST armor and also has katana armor and its color is orange and red. *These minor accounts are most likely the results of random and irreproducible glitches, otherwise known as False Ghosts (see below); they could very well be hoaxes. The Ghosts of Lockout and Blackout and the Pink Ghost of Sandtrap may be the only true sightings of official ghosts. Ghosts in Halo: Reach Some ghosts have been spotted in Halo: Reach, but a video posted by Optic Niko shows a ghost interfering with 3 player's forging, however, this ghost is seen being killed. There has also been an unconfirmed report of a nameless white Spartan in security armor appearing after a player with an EVA helmet was killed in a team sniper game on Pinnacle. This ghost could not have been a hologram as it was wearing different armor as the player who was killed, and could not have been a different player because its armor was white in a game with only blue and red teams. This ghost, who was viewed by the person who had killed the other player, did not appear to move and disappeared soon after the second player was killed. A player named PossibleSnowman's unconfirmed report can be seen below. This sighting could be a result of the "random hologram" glitch, a phenomena which generates a hologram with a random armor model and color when a player is killed in the exact second of the hologram being put, due to the hologram not having someone to copy. However, some players can experience these conditions if they are experiencing lag, if a player's connection is slow then there can be cases of the game clock freezing, these glitches can be caused by only part of the game's data getting to a player. For example, a player gets on the gunner's turret of a warthog with extreme lag, they would not see their driver enter and they would "warp" around the map as they are driven with no apparent driver. A player with lag who is seen and shot at may lose shields but not be receiving the data on the player firing. The game clock can freeze for lagging players and it will not move again until their connection improves, when the clock may have jumped ahead 5–10 minutes. Ghost of "The Package" A party of two players, who prefer to remain anomymous, were on The Package. They were near the end and one of them was attacked by a ghost. It was said to be a white EVA Spartan with grenades. Here are their accounts: They describe the scene: "So me and my friend were doing our Legendary speedrun, and we were near the door by the coordinates Auntie Dot gives you. I jumped into a room, and saw a guy who didn't look like us. I swear to God I was in shock, and yelled "Who the f*** is this?" David {the other player} said it was a Ghost. I immediately hid by a pillar. Then a plasma grenade appeared in his f***ing hand! He threw it by just while standing there, not moving his hands. I ran, but it was like homing. It hit me square in the face and I died miserably before the grenade exploded. David shot it, but it didn't die. He just... vanished." False Sightings Many bizarre phenomena are attributed to Ghosts of Halo. Most such events, however, are simply the results of random glitches. In some cases, they may be deliberate hoaxes and/or mods—in fact, nearly everything on this list can be imitated in Forge or with Active Camo. *Vehicles moving by themselves. *Random grenades, explosions, weapons fire, vehicle fire, equipment activation, and Wraith mortars. **Blue flashes, similar to Plasma grenade explosions. **Spartan Lasers firing from out of the ground or from midair. **Random fires from Incendiary grenades that seem to have been thrown from thin air. **Random props moving. *Ghosts with turning animations or walking animations. *Ghosts that show up on the scoreboard. *Players that occasionally slide for split seconds. *Items that seem to fall down(if you look at an object in Edit mode, items tend to jump and move). Trivia *The random spawning or activating of equipment can be imitated in Forge. *The random firing of weapons, such as Spartan Lasers or Wraith mortars, can also be imitated in Forge. *The Ghost of Blackout has been featured as a key story piece in few machinima. *It is possible to have vehicle ghosts where a player appears somewhere but is really inside a nearby vehicle. *It is also possible to cause grenade explosions with Active camouflage activated. *In Halo PC, when playing online, occasionally a player will spawn and not move; they will also be invincible, though they still flinch when fired at. However, they do not always keep their own color, and show up on the scoreboard. *Also, if one performs the No Weapon Glitch and zooms in, they will look like they are holding up a weapon, and when they walk, they have no walking animation. *In Halo 4, a player can sometimes create a ghost-like being by casting a hologram immediately after dying. However, the Halo 4 ghosts are user created and harmless, unlike the ghosts of previous games. *The above refers to the byproduct of the Armor Permutation Glitch, and not to the glitch itself. Sources External links *Edgework Entertainments Forum *Ghosts in Halo 3 *A Halo Ghost Hunting Community Category:Halo 2 Glitches Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Halo: Reach Glitches